


Be My Angel

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan and Ford dress up for a party.





	Be My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "twincest + angels and demons" 100 words prompt on FFA. Also, a happy (belated) birthday to Stan and Ford!

Leave it to Stanley to get bothered by tonight's plan.

"I just don't understand-- _ooof!_ \--why we're bothering with all this fancy-schmancy shit," he whined, as he changed into his suit. "It's just a stinking costume party."

"Maybe I want us to look nice, for once," Ford protested. He looked in the mirror to adjust his halo. _There, perfect._

"Hey, come on, you always look nice." He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're the handsome twin, remember?"

"Last week you said that I looked like the winner for this year’s Unshaved Carl Sagan Look-alike contest,” Ford replied dryly.

Stan withdrew his hand in shock. “H-hey, that wasn’t—I mean--”

“Enough.” Ford slipped the devil horns onto Stanley’s head and adjusted his red velvet jacket. “There we go. You look dashing.”

“I look stupid,” said Stan. “Couldn’t we have just gotten out the old devil suit instead?”

“Course not.” Ford kissed his brother on the cheek. “How else would people know what a handsome devil you are?”

“Yeah, well, you’re no angel,” Stan grumbled, as he led them off their boat.

Ford shrugged. If he were, he wouldn’t be sleeping with his twin. He extended his arm. “Shall we?”


End file.
